emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7648 (21st October 2016)
Plot PC Gibson finds confused Ashley in the woods. At Wylie's Farm, Emma struggles to clean up and stitch up the cut her head. Robert and Victoria arrive at the hospital where Adam tells them Aaron is in surgery as he has internal bleeding. He also explains that James has been brought in too. Finn watches as doctors tend to James. Pete arrives and explains he hasn't been able to get hold of Ross. Emma appears and Finn tells her James has had an operation for his head injuries, and he also has a fractured spine and a punctured lung. Finn assures his mum that James is going to be okay and they can still get married. A nurse informs Paddy and Pierce that Rhona is in theatre with a suspected ruptured spleen. Pierce looks for reassurance that she'll be okay, but the nurse explains that'll all she can find out. Pierce goes off to find out some more when Paddy reveals he's Rhona's next of kin. Pierce gets in Paddy's face, telling him that he'll tell the hospital he is her next of kin from now on. Laurel and Doug are relieved to be reunited with Ashley at the hospital. Emma sits at James' bedside as Finn tries to call Ross again. Ross ignores his brother's calls as he's too busy with a woman in the back of his taxi. Pete question Emma on why James was out despite her saying he wasn't up to seeing his boys. Emma lies that all she knows is that he was out when she returned home, but Pete wonders why James would miss the funeral but drag himself to a main road. Robert, Victoria and Adam wait anxiously in the relatives room, where Victoria enquirers if Aaron said yes. Robert explains he didn't get to ask properly just as Chas and Liv arrive. Later, Robert walks out. Ashley tries to recall details of the accident to PC Gibson, and tells her someone was on the bridge after James fell. He get annoyed with himself when he struggles to remember the details. Emma compresses one of James' breathing tubes. Nurses rush into James' room and Emma runs out, panicking Pete, Finn and Adam. A nurse tells them she'll get a doctor to explain and they can sit with James in the meantime. The boys are relieved their father is still alive. Robert dives back into the quarry. Pete talks to unconscious James, telling him about the lad Finn helped. Pete and Finn cry as Pete tells him to get better. Emma sits crying in the car, when Moira opens the door and asks if James has died. Emma says no, stuttering she couldn't. She explains James is not good, instructing Moira to go home. Emma goes to go home herself, insisting she is no use to anyone like this. Moira drags her out of the car and explains to her how James had to tell their three little boys that their mum wasn't coming home. Emma insists all she wants is her family back together, so Moira reminds her they are inside, and instructs her not to leave them now, before hugging Emma and assuring her it's okay. Paddy tells Pierce he accepts he is with Rhona now, but he's going to stay until he knows she's alright. Pierce tells him the surgeon came, and said there has been a complication and Rhona lost too much blood, she suffered a heart attack, and now is in intensive care. PC Gibson tells Laurel and Doug that as Ashley was driving without a license and insurance there is still a chance he could be charged. Ashley watches in a daze as Moira and Emma walk into the corridor. Ashley approaches Emma, and she fear he is remembering her involvement in the accident. She is relived when Ashley tells her he'll be praying for her. A soaking Robert returns to the hospital and shows shocked Chas and Liv the ring he retrieved from the car. Chas assures Robert that he and Aaron will have years and they'll have a massive gay wedding just as a Doctor arrives to talk to them. Emma sits at James' bedside where she tells him she only wanted him to love her, questioning why he couldn't. Aaron wakes up with Chas, Robert and Liv by his side. He tells Robert yes, so Robert slips the ring on his finger. Just then, Aaron's machines begin going off. Emma begs James not to die and forgive her, but he begins fitting. Chas calls for help for Aaron. James' family are ushered out the room so the medical staff can perform CPR. At the funeral, Robert and Aaron clasp hands. Back at the hospital Paddy and Pierce are told that Rhona suffered a post operative hemorrhage and was rushed back to theatre. Paddy and Pierce stand round the graveside, and Pierce hugs Rhona. James' family watch as efforts to revive him stop. James is pronounced dead. The black clad Bartons gather round the coffin. Cast Regular cast *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *James Barton - Bill Ward *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton Guest cast *PC Gibson - Anne Hornby *Nurse - Nikki Hellens (credited as 'Nurses') *Nurse - Nicola Taylor Young (credited as 'Nurses') *Nurse - Julie Habib (credited as 'Nurses') *Doctor - Adam Redmayne (credited as 'Doctors') *Doctor - Arabella Arnott (credited as 'Doctors') Locations *Fairview Woods *Hotten Bypass *Wylie's Farm *Bridge over Hotten Bypass *Hotten General Hospital - Corridors, ward, James' room, relatives room, car park, Aaron's room and ICU *Unknown alleyway *Unknown quarry Notes *This episode features the death of James Barton. However, he appears uncredited in flashback scenes in Episode 7907 (14th August 2017), and appears as a ghost in Episode 7950 (29th September 2017), in which Bill Ward is credited for. *The woman who Ross has an encounter with in his taxi is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes